


Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the end of series five and the beginning of six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Dean had never believed in God, in heaven, in praying or in angels. That was until God told he had work for it and he kept sending him out of heaven. That was until he lost all faith and he need to pray for more. That was until he met angels, and an angel believed in him. 

Love was a thing that didn’t come easily to him either. His angel had shown him it, held him in it and promised it. Dean had done all these things in return. 

He had done stupid things and ran off and tried to do things his way. Tried to back away, tried to let it go. Tried to forget about the love that was waiting for him. 

And in return he was shut out and left alone when he needed someone most. Left alone in a big world with only a couple of people to rely on. His angel had left him, died in front of him, came back and then left him again. Choosing his family over staying with Dean. Well, why would he want to stay with someone who didn’t want him anyway?

They were both hurting, both ignoring. Dean was trying to forget. He threw himself into an apple-pie, sunshine and daisies life and forgot about angels and the devil. He was human.

And in heaven, Castiel would catch little flutters of information about Dean every few months, and each little snippet of news broke his heart more. But there was nothing he could do. He was an angel and he had made his choice, as Dean had made his.


End file.
